


Arms

by temporal_aquamarine



Series: OC Riley McCarthy | Artemis [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kate Bishop, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), Dead Laura Barton, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Flash is a homophobic jerk, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Language, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Clint Barton, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, dead pepper potts, post-Avengers: Endgame, yeah i know a lot of people are dying don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporal_aquamarine/pseuds/temporal_aquamarine
Summary: They were out of the end game. Thanos was dead. But there was so much damage dealt.OR...EndGame happens, but doesn't happen.Avengers are pardoned, relationships (platonic and romantic) grow, people are brought back with the Soul Stone (and one other who died before the Snap), and Christmas (because why the heck not?).CHAPTER 1 TITLE FROM LOST AND FOUND BY ELLIE GOULDING.





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING FOR THE MCU AND I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF FOR DOING IT!!!
> 
> So I suck at summaries but basically I have an OC in this story. He's gonna appear in Chapter 2. He's a pretty big character, so I hope you like him!!

  
It was all over. Thanos was gone. Thor had delivered the final blow with his new and trusty Stormbreaker. Once he was gone, Nebula put on the Infinity Gauntlet. No one else would go near it.  
  
"Nebula," Tony started. "are you sure you want to do this? You don't know what will happen." Since the snap took place six months previous, Nebula and Tony Stark had gotten to become good friends and better fighters. He couldn't handle seeing the one person he could trust more than anyone-other than Peter, of course-die. He had already lost Pepper.

"Stark. I appreciate that you care about me, but I want you to know that I know what I'm doing." Nebula reassured. She looked at the Infinity Stones in the gauntlet, and then raised her covered hand towards the sky of Titan. Then, she snapped her fingers.

Nothing happened.

Until they got a transmission from Wakanda.

"TONY." It was Bruce. "EVERYONE'S COMING BACK! Did you finally do it?" He stayed back in Wakanda, with Shuri and Okoye. When the Snap took place, the whole earth went into an existential crisis. Everything shut down. Everything except Wakanda. They were heading the recovery of the Snap and the planning of how to defeat the mad titan himself.

"Finally, Stark! It took you long enough." Tony recognized the voice of Sam Wilson. He, including Bucky, the Guardians (excluding Rocket), Wanda, T’Challa, Doctor Strange, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill were eliminated during the Snap.

"Where's Peter?!" Tony blurted. All he cared about now was the safety of the-no, HIS kid. "Is he there?"

"Not many people have appeared yet, Tony. You've done enough. Just, wait for him on Titan. Everyone who was vaporized is appearing to reappear in the place they were when it happened." Bruce added. "Now I have to go. We need to figure out what to do now. And I'm pretty sure we'll be getting a call from everyone's favorite Secretary of State jackass."

"But Br-"

_Click_

____

  
Peter Parker had lost so much in his life. He had lost his parents at the age of five to a plane crash. He proceeded to lose his Uncle Ben at the age of 14 from a gunshot wound. He now lost his Aunt May at the age of sixteen not due to the Snap, but due to cancer soon after. When he reappeared, he had a heartbreaking reunion with his ~~illegitimate dad~~ mentor. Then, Tony had to break the news to him.

"Peter, May is gone." It had literally killed Tony to tell Peter this. Immediately, Peter's eyes widened. His body stiffened. And he proceeded to fall down. Tony was fast enough, and caught him before he hit the ground. Now, Peter was sobbing. Tony engulfed him in a hug like no other.

"Shh, Pete." he whispered as he rubbed circles on his ~~illegitimate son~~ mentee's back as Peter's sobs echoed around and broke Tony's already damaged heart. One after another. "Everything will be okay."

"W-w-why does i-it have t-to ha-happen t-to me?" Peter managed to say. Four loved ones had died in just 12 years. It was just Parker Luck. "I-I don't wanna b-be alone." Tony then made a decision he knew he would never regret.

He, Anthony Edward Stark, the 'GENIUS MILLIONAIRE PLAYBOY PHILANTHROPIST', never thought he would have children. Right before Thanos came to Earth, he brought up the idea to his fiance, Pepper. Now, she was dead. Personally killed by Thanos. Along with Clint Barton's family and Jane Foster. All used as bait.

After Peter's Homecoming fiasco with Scumbag Toomes, Tony couldn't let anything happen to the kid. He then proceeded to upgrade every single one of his suits so that nothing would ever happen to him. He thought of everything. Literally. You name it, it was probably implemented in some way. He just couldn't see Peter hurt. He loved the kid. He thought of him as his own.

__

  
After the Snap took place, Tony had to tell May what happened to Peter. She didn't take it perfectly, she then told Tony she had Pancreatic Cancer, and she made Tony promise her something.

"Tony, I am not going to live to see Peter again." she began. "I need you to promise me that you will take care of him. Foster Care will break him. You're the only person that gets him. Also, how are you going to explain to each home that Peter is a mutant and resident mascot of Queens? Where was I going with this? Oh yes, please. I know this is a lot to ask of you, bu-"

"I'll do it." He deadpanned. May looked decently surprised.

"Tony, are you sure? You don't have to do this." May added. If he said yes this time, she'd stop making sure. She knew, ever since she found Peter in the Stark Spider-Man Suit, that he and Tony must have been close. They were. But after the whole Liz and the Vulture incident, they started to work on stuff in the lab together. To Peter, it was time to spend with his mentor and to maybe learn things he would use in the future. To Tony, it was time where he could learn more about Peter, and grow closer to him.

"May." Tony sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I would suffer anything to make sure Peter is safe, and most importantly, happy." He could feel a small lump at the back of his throat forming, and the burning feeling of tears in the corners of his eyes. All of this just at the thought of Peter.

Peter Benjamin Parker.

The adorable, smiling, positive, little superhuman ray of sunshine he is.

"If anything happens to you, I will take him in without another thought."

Tony now raised his right hand up, and stuck out his left pinky, as if to make a pinky-promise. He took a small breath, and then uttered something he never said before.

"I swear on my life."

__

  
Tony pulled away from the hug, and placed his hands on Peter's shoulders. He took a small breath, and thought of what to say.

'No going back, Stark. Nothing will be the same, now.' he thought.

"Peter, you're aware that I will never leave you. Right?" Tony deadpanned. He made sure he was firm, but gentle. He wanted to show that he took Peter's situation seriously.

Peter blinked twice. He thought for a second. He thought of all the times he's had with Tony. Wether it was lab time, or cuddling and watching a movie, or throwing shade at the Kardashians. Even the memories where he was crying over the anniversary of Ben's death, or when something someone said had gotten to him. Or when he feared for May that she may lose her job. Tony was there for him. Just like a father would be for their son.

"Yes." Peter finally replied. He could feel many emotions surging through his body at that time. He had to breathe. "And you know that I would never leave you, either. Right?"

"Yeah." Tony replied. He laughed. "Damn, sounds like we're reading freaking wedding vows right now." He could tell he was stalling. He found the courage to say it. "Okay, I'm going to just say it. Peter, how would you feel about me adopting you?" A (I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH) small weight was lifted from him. Peter's face went whiter than it could, and his shoulders stiffened again. Oh nope! HERE COMES ANOTHER BIGGER WEIGHT AGAIN!

'What if he says no? What if he thinks wrong of me? What if he hates m-'

"Y-yes!" Peter was now smiling for the first time since getting brought back. "I-I would love to be y-your, oh god I can't believe I'm about to say this." He was rambling. "It'd be an honor to be your s-son." he finished. Then he started sobbing again and hugged Tony harder if possible. "T-thank you."

"Anything for you, Pete."

__

  
Standing at the edge of a cliff in Wakanda was none other than Clint Barton. He had lost everything in the end game. He lost his wife. His three amazing children. His sanity, he thought.

Clint thought he was done. Mentally broken. All of his anger towards Thanos, the mad purple grape titan that took his life from him went into the last blow he made on him. Funny enough, it was the second to last blow, with Thor's finishing strike being the last.

Clint thought nothing could get better. He was about to give up.

Then, someone hugged him from behind.

It was Natasha Romanoff, his long time pal and partner on missions.

"Clint, I'm so sorry." she said. "I can't even imagine how you feel right now."

He could feel the tears in the corners of his eyes now falling down his face. He inhaled, and then sobbed, and faced Natasha and hugged her. He was just sobbing, now.

"T-they're g-g-gone. And it-it's my fault. I p-promised I w-would retire." he managed to say. "I-if I didn't g-get involved, I c-could have s-saved them."

The bleach-haired assassin couldn't believe her ears. She knew in her heart that it was her fault Clint was involved in the first place. She was the one who called him to the Hong Kong Sanctum. She was the one who convinced him to join their reckless attempt at stopping Thanos.

Before she could speak, a voice cried out to them.

"Clint?!" a young female voice rang through the field. Clint and Natasha broke from their embrace, and found a girl who looked to be the age of 16, running towards them.

Clint's eyes widened as he screamed, "KATE?"

"CLINT!" Kate screamed back. They met half way, and embraced. Clint was sobbing again.

"I th-thought I h-had l-lost you." he blurted. Natasha watched them. Clint had mentioned Kate Bishop before. His mentee. The other Hawkeye. NOT the sidekick or "Lady" Hawkeye. No. NONE OF THAT. She was strong, passionate, and looked STRONGLY like Leah from Love, Simon the assassin thought.

'Thank god.' Natasha thought. 'He isn't alone...'.


	2. The Way I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it a coincidence that Riley McCarthy's family hadn't been victims of the "Snap"? 
> 
> ...
> 
> Umm, yeah. It really was. 
> 
> But they didn't survive.
> 
> OR;
> 
> Science Squad (Peter, Ned, MJ, OC, and Harley) and Carol Danvers-centric chapter where Carol acts like Peter's big sister, and where OC is finally introduced and starts at Midtown and someone (or someTWO) kinda put a one Flash Thompson in his place.
> 
> CHAPTER TITLE FROM THE WAY I AM BY CHARLIE PUTH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in*  
> hi ho!!  
> I'm so sorry its been a hOT MINUTE since i've written smth. Life is weird like that. Also depression and stuff are b's.  
> BUT HERE'S MY GLORIOUS OC!! Also like Science Squad is the best Squad (NOT INCLUDING SISTER SQUAD BC THEY ARE THE STUFF OF LEGEND).
> 
> Enjoy!! Plz tell me what you think! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

_NOVEMBER 11, 2018_

Riley McCarthy had gone through so much at only the age of 14. He had been present for one of the most emotionally devastating terrorist attacks of all time, lived and survived the "Snap", and now he lost his family to an earthquake. A Magnitude 5.0 earthquake. IN GREENWICH VILLAGE, NEW YORK! When people had started to come back from the "Snap", Riley had just cried his eyes out in his bedroom at the local group home. Thank God school was starting for him, soon. He was headed to Midtown High. According to the social worker, it was a nice school with great teachers. He already knew this was just some crap they were spoon-feeding him, but if it got him out of the group home, then he'd do it.

~

It had been a week since the "Snap", and Peter had actually been recovering faster than he thought. He still felt sad about the death of May, but his best friends, Ned Leeds and Michelle "MJ" Jones, were cheering him up every night by playing rounds of Smash Bros. until 1AM. They, thank god for Peter, put the "Snap" in the past. They would also FaceTime while playing for rage purposes. They were having fun, until MJ got a text.

"I don't mean to be a loser like you two," MJ started, "but I just got a text saying school is starting tomorrow."

Peter and Ned laughed, and then Peter thought about the fact that he'd have to face civilization for the first time.

"CRAP. MJ, please tell me you're kidding?" Peter exasperated. No one knew about how Tony adopted him, and his last name change. He was now Peter Parker-Stark, and he didn't want anyone to know.

 

"Dude, I just got the same text." Ned sighed. "We start tomorrow at 8:15 with an assembly." Peter then got the same text on his StarkPhone.

_'Dear Mr. Parker,_

_We would like to inform you that classes will resume from the interstellar attack tomorrow, November 12, 2018._  
  
_We would appreciate if you would be ready to get back on the grind and have all homework completed. If you can't, we understand._

_We also want to inform you that you are going to be acting as a guide to a new student named Riley Edward McCarthy. Please report to the principal's office tomorrow at 8 AM._

_We hope your family is doing well._

_-Principal Mortia and the Board of Midtown School of Science'_

 

"Okay, I got the message. And apparently, I've got to play tour guide for a new kid." Peter listed.

"Only you, loser." MJ laughed. "We'll help you out." MJ was one of the best friends you could ever have. Even though she called him loser, she ONLY called her friends losers, and it was a sign of love. Ned was also one of the best friends you could ever have. He was more faithful than the biggest Hufflepuff, and he could never betray your trust.

"Guys, I'm gonna go." Peter decided. It was only 6:14PM, but Peter was starving. This was surprising, because Peter wasn't as hungry as he used to be because of all of the emotional turmoil he received.

"Are you okay?" MJ and Ned asked in unison.

"Oh, I'm fine! I'm just really hungry. That's a good thing. I haven't been this hungry since..." Peter paled.

"Don't worry, dude." Ned added. "We totally get it! We'll see you tomorrow. Go spend some time with your family!"

Peter hung up the FaceTime call, and shut off his TV sadly. Tony wasn't at Avengers Tower at the minute. During the time from the Snap and the Reversal, Tony bought back Stark Tower, and rebranded it as Avengers Tower. It was convenient for Peter, as he now lived with Tony, and he wasn't far from Midtown High.

 

Not all the Avengers were at the tower, either. Steve went with Tony to Washington. Clint decided to take some time away for a while and sell his farm in Iowa with Kate and Natasha. Thor turns out had fallen head over heels for Bruce, and they decided to take some alone-time, and get away from all the drama. Bucky, Rocket, Stephen, Shuri, T'Challa, and Wanda were in Wakanda, trying to figure out the science of the Infinity Gauntlet. The only people still at the tower were Carol, Sam, Peter, and Harley Keener, who was recovering from the Snap as well.

Peter walked into the Avenger's living floor's kitchen, and looked into an empty fridge.

"FRIDAY, can you please order some Pizza from Blaze?" Peter asked the tower AI.

"The usual, Peter?" the Scottish-accented voice asked.

"Yeah."

"Make that two, FRI." A tired yawn echoed from the doorway. Peter turned and found Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, with a copy of _Michael Vey: Prisoner of Cell 25_ in her hands. "You doin' okay, Pete?"

"Yeah, I feel great." he replied. He didn't. Nightmares made him skip sleeping, but that wasn't bad, _riiight_?

Carol looked at him, concern written on her face and replied with, "No. You aren't." Peter looked at the floor ashamedly. He knew she was right. "Be honest, Peter. Are you okay?" Peter had felt tears burning the corners of his eyes.

"No, I'm not." he replied. He wiped his sleeved hand and dried his tears. Carol's heart broke. She had only known the 15 year-old for a week, but if anyone harmed him in any way, she'd kill everyone in the room and then herself. But she couldn't.

She put her book on the kitchen island, walked up to the young Avenger, and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay to not be okay, Peter." she informed him. Peter silently cried.

"Can we watch a movie?" he asked after a couple of minutes. Carol laughed.

"Of course. Have you ever seen _The Iron Giant_?"

It was safe to know that Peter went to bed at a normal time that night.

 

__________

 

  
_NOVEMBER 12, 2018_

Riley woke up at 5:45 AM. Cursing himself for whatever reason he set his alarm this early, he jumped into a shower. After eating a small bowl of Cheerios, he grabbed his bag and ran out the door as fast as he could. The sooner he got out of the group home, the faster his anxiety dissipated, normally. But today, a small portion of it remained at the thought of going back to school. There was a light snow falling from the grey sky.

Riley had time to kill, so he headed to the closest Starbucks and bought himself a Hot Cocoa and watched the snow fall while sketching the street in his book.

~

Peter woke up to a gentle nudge from none other than Harley Keener.

"C'mon Stark Jr., its 6:32. You should have been up two minutes ago." Peter grabbed the nearest pillow on his bed and chucked it at Harley's head.

"GO AWAY KEENER." Peter hissed. No one was to wake him up these days other than Tony or Karen, Peter's personal AI. Peter thoroughly enjoyed Harley's company. He thought of him as a taller and thinner Ned. And to know that they both had faulted and called Tony 'dad' before was hilarious. "ITS TOO EARLY. And why are you up?" Peter turned his head to look at the older teen to realize he was showered and dressed. "You going somewhere?"

Harley looked at him quizzically. "Don't you know? I'm staying in New York. My parents said it was something about going to a better school and to have a city experience. So Tony got me into Midtown. He said that you and I are equal in terms of knowledge, and that I'll be fine." This got Peter's attention. He immediately shot out of bed.

"I'm up! Gimme ten minutes to shower!!"

Harley grinned, turned around, and walked downstairs. He grabbed his phone, and opened Twitter to check his DMs, when Peter came running downstairs drying his hair wearing a blue sweater and black jeans. "Well, lets go!"

~

Riley approached the school with his cocoa in hand. It was now 7:40, and he didn't know anything about the school. So he was just going to get lost. And probably shoved around. He didn't even notice someone in front of him when he bumped into them. Thank god Riley's cocoa was in one of those Starbucks tumblers, or it would have ended up all over the person in front of him.

"Oh wow, I'm really sorry." Riley apologized. "Do you need help?" Someone then walked up to them.

"Peter, are you okay?" The boy that was standing looked to be around Riley's age, so did the one that just got up from the floor.

"I'm sososo sorry!!" the boy named Peter responded. "I don't think I know you. My name is Peter. Peter Parker-S-" the taller boy elbowed Peter in the ribs. Riley didn't notice, though. "This is Harley." The boy named Harley extended a hand in greeting, and Riley took in with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you both." Riley replied. "Now I am clueless. Do you guys think you can show me to the principal's office? I gotta meet my guide there." Peter Parker's eyes then widened, and he opened his mouth twice.

"Y-you! You're Riley Edward McCarthy!" he said. Riley immediately started feeling nauseous.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. He slowly moved his feet into a defensive stance, and hoped that Peter and Harley wouldn't notice.

"I'm your guide! I got a note from Principal Mortia last night. C'mon! We'll walk you in."

~

The lunch bell rang four hours later. Peter, Harley, Ned, MJ, and Riley were sitting down at the Science Squad's usual table. Riley was getting along with all four. For the first time since the Snap, he truly felt happy with himself and, well, just happy in general! They were discussing their mains in Smash Bros. when someone called out to them.

"HEY, PENIS!" It was none other than Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. He walked over with his usual swagger and posse. Peter, Ned, and MJ, as if they were queued, rolled their eyes.

"What do you want, Flash?" Ned sighed in annoyance.

"Now's not the time for your bullshit, Eugene." MJ whispered. "We're all still stressed from what happened, okay?"

"Who the hell is he?" Harley and Riley whispered at the same time.

"Flash." MJ spat. "The preppiest bitch that goes to this school."

"So did any of you die? Because if Penis over here did, then Thanos did us a favor!" Immediately, Riley and MJ felt a fury inside them.

"Hey, PISS OFF." Riley chided. No one was going to insult his new friends. "My family happened to DIE from what that SCUMBAG did to our planet, so shut the HELL up!" This wasn't entirely true, but the earthquake was rumored to be caused by alien tech courtesy of Thanos' army. Everyone at the table immediately paled. Riley hadn't exactly planned on telling them he was an orphan.

"But lets be real." Flash glared at Peter. "No one wants a F*G like YOU around. So kicking the bucket would have do-" This is where Riley got up and punched Flash in the stomach. He then crouched down to his face.

"F*ck. Off." Riley spat. Harley walked up to Riley, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's not worth it. He just probably wanted to confirm if he was the only one to go. That was the favor that the grape bitch did for us." he whispered. He didn't want Peter to hear that, as Harley knew Peter was Spider-Man.

"Fine." Riley hissed. The five teens walked out of the cafeteria, and Riley immediately walked up to Peter and apologized.

"It's okay, Riley." Peter replied. "And look. I'm sor-"

"Don't worry. Lets just leave that in the past." he suggested. He didn't want to talk about the death of his family. Too touchy of a subject, still. After all, it had only been a month.

"We can do that, loser." MJ assured. Riley raised his eyebrow in confusion at 'loser'. Ned and Peter laughed.

"Don't worry. It's her good term of endearment." Ned informed. "She only says it to her good friends."

"Also," Riley began again. "you an expect me to defend you guys. That's basically the way I am. Defensive as hell."

Lets just say that the five of them started to hang out together, every day, after that, for a while. It was the most normalcy that had arrived for Riley in such a long time. He loved it, and wouldn't want to change anything.

Little did he know that meeting Peter Parker would literally change his life DRASTICALLY. In almost every aspect possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is hIGHLY APPRECIATED AS I AM A LEARNING WRITER STILL! Also PLZ KUDOS IT MEANS SO MUCH! Also imma gonna start taking One shot ideas for the future but I may edit ur one shots bc we haven't even gotten into the thick of the plot yet LOL.  
> BAI FRIENDS!!  
> Next chapter (Chapter 3: Believer) should be up before Valentines day! Haven't started yet tho.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my Tumblr bestie Addie (@ironfamjam), she is amazing!! Someone PLZ send this to her!! Addie if you see this ILY YOU'RE AMAZING KEEP GOING AND THE AEG TRAILER BROKE ME BUT WE'LL PRETEND THAT NONE OF THAT HAPPENED AS I WROTE THIS A DAY BEFORE IT DROPPED.


End file.
